Life of Death
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Shiho has just officially entered into the depths of the Black Organization. She meets one of the darkest people she's ever met before - a man named Gin. SherryxGin. Experiment.
1. Presence

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan

AN: I know this is super short. Reason being 1) I'm bad at writing this pairing and 2) this is an experiment. If I get enough feedback to continue, I will. If not, I'll just delete it.

Presence

_I've given up things like hopes and dreams. I had held onto the thought that I could live a 'normal' life for the longest time. And now I find a life of death. Out of all this, someone has taken me in and taught me how to embrace this reality._

"Sherry?" I still wasn't used to my codename. I turned to the person with the ice cold voice. Inside, I flinched. On the outside, I was unaffected.

"What do you need?" My voice was just as cold, but his achieved some sort of level that I doubt was normal for any human being. He looked at me and smirked.

"So you're Sherry." I glared.

"What of it?" I didn't know who this guy was. He just waltzed into my lab. But judging from all of my researchers' actions, he must have some sort of power in this sick system. The cold smirk didn't leave his face.

"I just wanted to see the little girl who was made of equal rank of me upon joining." _Little girl? Did he want to die?_

"And you are?" My voice leveled out to a bored tone. If I needed to take this freak on, I would. However, I knew better than to react to foolish words. His facial expression still kept its smirk.

"Gin." I waited for a moment, waiting for him to say what he wanted. Instead, he just stood there. I finally had enough of entertaining his presence. I walked past him and began to instruct one of my researchers. I felt a hand suddenly grab my right wrist, pull me to the right side, then another hand grabbed my left shoulder. His face was composed, but I could feel the anger radiating from him. My back was against the wall, literally. Unlike most people, I didn't struggle. I didn't show any fear. I simply looked at him, observing the look in his eyes.

"Don't blow me off." He hissed. I frowned.

"Your breath reeks of smoke." I stated simply. There was a pause. He then let go of me, and I watched, half astonished, as he began to erupt with a low laughter. Everyone in my lab was staring. He then straightened up. His eyes still managed to look dead cold.

"Meet me at the warehouse in an hour. Anokata released you for a mission." He walked out of the lab, his presence leaving a tenseness that had never been reached here. This entire place was evil, clothed in black, fear, and malicious ideas. But he had made it feel more intense, more sickening to my stomach. I returned to instructing the researcher from a few minutes ago. After finishing, I began to make my way to my own personal computer. An e-mail was waiting on it.

_Sherry, Gin is your partner for your first official mission. He'll be your leader. No failure accepted._

I glared at the screen. I had only gotten a few messages from the boss, and every message he sent ended with those words. No failure accepted. I gritted my teeth and deleted the message.

After completing what I needed to, I traded my white lab coat for a dark brown jacket of mine and walked swiftly out the door. I stopped a few feet from the warehouse. I could sense his presence, although it was too dark for me to see the man clad in all black.

"Yo, Sherry."


	2. Difference

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

AN: Alright, I wrote chapter two due to popular demand XP Tell me what you think.

Difference

Here I was sitting in the vehicle of one rather insane guy. His obsession with his stupid car saved me from too much hostility despite the no eating or drinking in his baby speech. For a moment I almost believed he might be human, maybe a drugged up, dropped-on-his-head-when-he-was-a-baby kind of human, but human nonetheless.

Oh how wrong I was.

After all, no one (as it had come to my realization so many times) in the Organization was human. Humans had their own choices. Humans value their own lives and many times, the lives of others. Humans have a conscience. Humans show emotions when sad things happen and good things happen.

Organization members had no choices. The only choice was obey the Boss, otherwise known as Anokata. Organization members took others' lives without blinking an eye. Perhaps humans and Organization members did share one thing; they valued their own life. However that's where the similarities ended. Organization members had no conscience. Organization members didn't show emotion unless if it was anger or hate.

I chanced a glance over at the third person in the vehicle. His name was Vodka. He seemed rather wimpy for a guy in this type of organization, although I had to admit, if he was used to being unable to choose for himself, he was the perfect disposable pawn for the murderers here. He had a black hat, just like the other man, Gin. However he was shorter and chubbier. He kept calling Gin "Aniki" but I severely doubt that they're actually related. It led me to wonder why such a ruthless killer put up with this wimp.

"Hey lady." The short and fat one spoke, looking back at me. I returned the gaze, although mine showed nothing but cold displeasure. He lost his cocky attitude the minute I set my eyes directly on him. "Uh… I… I… Aniki…" The man muttered. Gin's gaze suddenly pierced into me. He was in the passenger seat, using the mirrors just as the fat driver wimp had. However he had no problem with saying what he wanted.

"Sherry." He said my codename as if it were longer, and it seemed half painful for him to spit it out with his low, dark-toned voice. "Your uniform is in the bag beside you. Our color is black, not brown. Unless by chance you are colorblind." I shot him a glare.

"I'm very well aware of the color of my jacket, Gin." However I didn't even look at the bag, keeping my eyes straight ahead, ignoring the icy stares coming from Gin and the nervous glances coming from his wimpy partner.

"Sherry. The uniform is required." I glanced up. He meant business, and whether I liked it or not, Anokata had called him my leader for today. And that meant he could command me to do anything. If I were to step too far out of line, all he'd have to do is kill me. I was just as disposable as the fool driving the car. Sighing inwardly, I looked over at the bag in disgust.

I pulled out a long black coat and switched it out for my brown one. One glance at the hat and I almost puked. There was no way I was going to wear that thing. So with only half of the 'uniform', I stared blankly out the window, waiting for us to reach our destination. The car pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

"Get out." Gin's voice said, once again in a painfully slow manner. He exited the vehicle, then pulled the seat forward. I helped myself out. Even if he had offered a hand I sure as heck wouldn't have taken it. His eyes looked me over, and I could feel them land on my head. "Where's your hat?" He asked, displeasure in his voice. I shrugged.

"Does it matter? I have the coat. Let's go." Ah, my horrible attempt at leaving the hat as if it was irrelevant successfully failed. Somehow he managed to get it in his hand within the next two seconds and he held it out to me. I wouldn't look at it. Staring directly into his chilling eyes, I spoke.

"I'm not wearing it." He didn't look very moved. At all. I didn't even see him blink.

"Wear it." He moved his hand upward, and in my peripheral vision I saw the fashion disaster flop accordingly. His encouragement somehow discouraged me further.

"No." I didn't care to think on the fact that I sounded like a child fussing over stupid things. He blinked. And for a moment (my eyes must've deceived me due to the impending horror) I could've sworn I saw the very edges of his lips turn upwards. But before I could confirm, he had lifted the hat and roughly placed it on my head.

"I said to wear it, and you follow orders." His voice had quickened to a normal pace, not so long and drawn out. I shivered when he turned his back. Never had I imagined this cold, heartless guy, shoving a hat on my head. Never had I imagined _anyone _shoving a hat on my head, for that matter.

Either way, we left the car to Vodka and walked toward a tall building. The chilly air bit at my hands so I shoved them in my pockets. The black coat, on the other hand, kept the rest of me surprisingly warm. Gin's long hair perturbed me as it danced oddly on his back. I didn't enjoy following people, but I less enjoyed being made a fool for trying to go somewhere when I didn't know where I was going. I settled for silently following him.

I then began to wonder what we were going to do today. All I knew was that I had a weapon, Gin had a weapon, Vodka had a weapon. Also, I knew that we were on a job commissioned by Anokata, the leader of a crime organization so terrifying the world didn't dare to recognize their existence. It began to dawn on me more and more that someone's life was most likely going to be lost today.

Suddenly he stopped in front of me, and I had to quickly do the same before running into his back. To anyone watching, we stopped almost in unison, and I definitely did not seem unbalanced. No one could understand all the things I had hidden away behind my full-body mask. I was cold and unreadable to the world, and that's how I liked it.

In front of me I saw Gin grab his gun. He muttered something to me.

"Watch carefully." Suddenly he turned the corner and aimed. The silencer on his gun kept the gunshot from making much noise. I couldn't contain myself entirely and quickly poked my head around the corner and stared in horror.

There was a young woman lying on the floor, doused in her own blood. Her blond hair began to turn dark. I recognized her. I had walked past her once in the hallway a year ago while I was skipping class levels left and right. She had such a sweet smile on her face. This unknown girl had sparked a tiny hope in me at one time. And my 'leader' just killed her.

This was reality. I regained my composure and looked up at Gin to see if he had noticed my reaction. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Organization members do show emotion. They smile gleefully when they successfully murder a human being in one shot._

_

* * *

_

**Chelseaj500** - :) Glad you liked it! Hope this was more interesting. I kind of wanted to write her history some more. She has an attitude that you might not expect from her, but she's never been what she seems. So hopefully it came out right XD

**Silentlane491** – Yes, it wouldn't make sense if they didn't! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Ryoko-chan91** – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**TrunksLuverGurl** – Thanks for the review~ I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think!

**ShihoShVG** – I haven't yet! Ahaha! I think that'd be a site to see. :) I hope you liked this second chapter!


	3. Inner Turmoil

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan

So.. it's been awhile. Hope this chapter is up to standard..

Inner Turmoil

I turned over and stared at the ceiling. For some reason, I was unable to sleep. It was dead silent, nothing was around to keep me awake. However, it was as if when I closed my eyes, I'd be drawn into a world I wouldn't be able to escape, a world even worse than this reality. Sure, I had seen that girl get shot. But I'd deal with it. I didn't really know her. She wasn't important. I never knew her name, and I never will. I will eventually forget… eventually, I'll forget her face. I'll forget that she ever existed. These thoughts didn't comfort me any, though. I sighed and sat up, looking dully at the wall across from me.

"I wonder what onee-chan is doing right now." I said softly. I looked over at my phone, which was lying on the bedside table. I then frowned. Onee-chan was so grown up and mature. She had a pleasant, wholesome life despite being watched constantly. She wasn't considered a prodigy. She didn't have to deal with these things. Another thought occurred to me. Everyone treated Onee-chan like an adult. But the people here were so prone to calling me a child. I suddenly swung my legs over to the side and stood up, going to the bathroom and flipping the light on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Although the expression on my face was neutral, I did seem to have a bit of a baby face. It might be because I'm sixteen still. I glared at my reflection.

My hand reached up and gently took my long hair into its grasp. I had been reprimanded so many times for keeping it as long as it was. It'd get in the way, they said. It was my only defiance to living this life. The one thing I disobeyed on a constant basis. But now I wondered if I was just living a life trying to mirror my sister. In fact, I almost looked like the girls in America, with their long, silky hair and fake laughs and perfect bodies. Through my eyes, they seemed so pathetic, little girls trying to be something more.

For a second, I had the urge to cut off my hair. My immature hair. But the girl who died at the hand of a murderer in front of me flashed through my mind. Did I really want to be a part of this? With shorter hair I'd have nothing in my way. I'd be free of the constant nagging of my superiors who tell me over and over how I'd end up with it burnt off by a Bunsen burner if I don't keep it short. I'd look more mature, not an American child-woman. But this would end my sole defiance. Would I become as worthless as the fat man, Vodka? Would I just kill mercilessly like Gin? Would I lose any sense of conscience? I laughed a bit at myself. I hardly had a conscience at this point.

Deciding against cutting my hair, I flipped off the bathroom light and went back to my bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling again. I closed my eyes and counted in my head until finally I drifted off to sleep.

"_Onee-chan! Let's play today!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair called to a much taller girl with brown hair. The girl smiled and began walking over. _

"_Alright, Shiho! Let's play over by the pond!" The younger girl smiled brightly and nodded. Suddenly a cold hand grasped her shoulder._

"_You, girl. What is your name?" The child felt her body begin to shake as she looked up._

"_Miyano Shiho." She said softly, her tiny voice quivering slightly. The brown-haired girl stared, wide-eyed for a moment. She then quickly looked down and began to silently walk away. _

"_Come with me." The man who had come up to the girl said. Little Shiho followed the man as he led her into a dark and cold place. She shivered._

"_I'm scared, ojii-san. I want my onee-chan…" Shiho said. The man didn't respond. "Ojii-san… can I go back now?" Still, the man continued walking. Suddenly, they came upon two men standing tall at a metal door. They bowed at the sight of the man walking with the girl. Shiho stared._

"_This girl is a new addition to the science department. Please begin to properly see to her training. Codename: Sherry." Shiho frowned and looked up at the man. _

"_Shiho's name is Shiho!" She said, suddenly gaining an attitude. The man leaned down, close to her face. His features were sharp and his eyes looked fierce. _

"_Your name is Sherry." Shiho swallowed, not daring to defy this man. He stood straight up again and turned, walking down the hallway. The little girl looked up at the guards innocently. _

"_Can I go home now?" She asked. One of the men looked sad as he gently placed a hand on her tiny shoulder._

"_Come this way." The little girl followed and entered a brightly lit room with a metal table. The man picked her up and placed her on it. "Just lay down like it's your bed." He said. She slowly laid back, feeling nervous._

"_I want my onee-chan…" Shiho said again. The man smiled sadly. He began to work with some strange looking things in the room. Once he had everything set up, he held her arm._

"_Maybe after this, Sherry." Shiho made a face, not liking being told she had a name different from the one her parents and sister called her by. Suddenly the man put a needle and some other things in her arm. She screamed, both out of pain and fear. But despite her efforts, her body wouldn't let her kick or flail her arms. Soon it stopped allowing her to scream. The man put an oxygen mask on her. Shiho kept her eyes open as well as she could. Another man walked in, dressed in all white._

"_Alright, is she ready for the procedure?" The first man seemed hesitant._

"_Sir… is it really safe to change her blood and physical healing traits at age four?" Before Shiho could hear the man respond, her eyes closed and she fell asleep._

_But not very long after that, she awoke, her whole body convulsing. She was scared, and it hurt. There was no way for her to stop her body from moving so strangely, and many people were around her, only their eyes visible to her. The rest was covered in gowns and gloves and masks and caps. _

"_She's having a reaction! We need to stop this, sir!" Shiho's head felt strange and her mind couldn't seem to contain what was going on. All that registered was that it hurt. It was scary. There were people. And they weren't doing anything to make it better. _

"_It's too late. We'll just have to hope she survives this." Pain rushed through her and she couldn't breathe._

I screamed and lurched forward into a sitting position on my bed. I looked around me desperately, half expecting to see the people holding me down. I began to breathe deeply, calming myself down. It was just a dream. _Or a memory._

**Silentlane491** – Thanks :) And yes, that's true. He's also a maniac so it's worse XD

**CharlotteHolmes** – I'm glad, and thank you! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter

**Andreya Halms** – XD I haven't deleted it yet~ Glad you enjoyed her attitude :) Well, I plan to make it like a story that explains her past before she meets Shinichi… but we'll see :)

**ShihoShVG** – More or less, she belongs in the science area and hasn't had much time there yet since she finished college in America. In a way it was to remind her of where she stood. XD Glad you liked that, I enjoyed writing it

**Enji86** – Thanks, and I just did! :D


End file.
